


Five drabbles

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Steve/Danny drabbles (100 words each). Some happy, some angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Five days' worth of drabbles (100 words each) written from the word-of-the-day and other prompts over at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

**Exodus**

McGarrett's out of a lab on Prime 6, raised in a Federation facility and trained for the Corps from birth. There's no way he's going to understand what Danny's feeling right now. 

"That was my home," Danny says, tracing the shape of the receding planet on the viewport with his finger. 

"Leaving makes you sad," McGarrett says. "Why?" 

"It was beautiful, once. I remember that." 

McGarrett steps in close and his hand finds Danny's, squeezing it tight. "We'll find another home, babe. I promise." 

And Danny's heart twists in his chest, because maybe, just maybe McGarrett does understand after all.

* * *

**Licensed to thrill**

The escort is waiting at the bar as arranged, even more gorgeous in the flesh than in his photo - if the whole 'James Bond, tall, dark and handsome in a dinner jacket' is your type of thing, that is. 

Danny's always been a big fan of James Bond. 

Bond towers over Danny when he slides off his bar stool and steps forward with his hand held out. 

"Hello, Mr Williams," His smile is blinding and beautiful, enough to make a strong man weak at the knees. "I'm Steve, your companion for the evening. How may I be of service?"

* * *

**Lost**

"I have to warn you, Detective, you'll find him very changed from the man you knew." 

Danny's eyes flick to the figure sitting motionless in the chair under the tree, big hand resting on the head of the dog beside him. Steve, missing in action for so long and finally located. 

The sister continues, her voice soft with pity and kindness. "His head injuries were severe; he was unconscious for several weeks. We don't know how much he actually understands. He's very gentle but he won't speak to anyone, except to that stray who's adopted him. He calls it 'Danny'…"

* * *

**Situation vacant**

The guy looks really good, tall dark and handsome in a killer tux, and he's clearly been working out since he left the Navy, but has he got the practical skills that Danny's looking for? 

He certainly _looks_ the part when he goes to his knees, licking his lips as he unzips Danny's fly. And he certainly _feels_ the part as he wraps those lips round Danny's cock and swallows him down, deep-throating like a pro. 

This guy's clearly made for sucking cock, and Danny reflects yet again that the best part of running 5-0 Escorts is the job interviews...

* * *

**Relevant experience**

"Seriously, Daniel? _This_ is the nanny you want me to hire to look after our daughter?" 

Danny sighs. Really, Rachel can be _so_ unreasonable at times. 

"Why not, Rach? He's ex-Special Services, a crack shot trained in surveillance and close-quarters combat, and he's licensed to carry. Oh, and he's great with kids. Who better to look after Gracie?" 

Danny glances over to where Commander McGarrett is standing, ramrod-straight and impassive-faced, folded arms highlighting his tattooed and impressively-muscled biceps. 

Well, "great with kids" might be stretching things a bit, but Danny's damn sure there's no one better to keep Grace safe.


End file.
